


New Year, New Us

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Ignoct New Year Gift Exchange, M/M, Older IgNoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: New message: Ignis[Caelum via for New Year’s Eve][Royal aquarium. Skip dinner.][Dinner will be provided]Prompto replied:[just the four of us, right?]New message: Ignis[yes]





	New Year, New Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelamorre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zelamorre).



> Happy New Year, zelamorre!  
> I hope you like what I’ve written for you!

    “You did all of this, darling,” Ignis mumbled, kissing the skin below his king’s ear while his arms surrounded Noct’s middle. Every puff of breath passed through his lips came in gentle wisps of clouds. He pressed his chest flush against Noct’s back, arms squeezing in the slightest to provide what warmth he can, “Everything you see before us. It’s all been because of you.”

    They stood atop the empty and very dark Caelum Via while it was beginning to snow. Although partially lit and only had a few facilities still intact and functional, the entire building was being rebuilt and restored to former beauty. Aside from being the fanciest building known to formerly host many royal and recreational black-tie events (and having the most unique aquarium), It also provided the best view of the city. Here, Noctis was able to see that almost the entire city was beginning to flourish and thrive again. The once copious patches of darkness that littered the metropolis and residential areas had dramatically dwindled. More and more people were beginning to live comfortably in the homes they once lost for over a decade.

    It’s been almost a year since restoration efforts took a full swing and maybe- _just maybe_ \- they’ll be done in less than six more months. Noct wouldn’t mind prolonging his involvement with the manual labor force if his prediction of officially concluding restoration in less than six months from now is certainly possible. His elbows graced the arms still embracing him. If only he wasn’t holding on to a warm mug of hot chocolate, then he would be tangling his fingers with the gloved ones resting against his middle. Maybe he loses his gloves on purpose with the intent of just holding Ignis’s hands in the cold.

    Noctis looked over his snow-dusted shoulder smiling and not caring at all if he’s red from ear to ear. If it weren’t for this selfless, gentle, forgiving, and ever-loving man, he would’ve just walked to his death and paid the blood price in hopes of bringing back the sun. He would die and leave everything to his friends and everyone else close to him. But that didn’t happen somehow and it’s all because of Ignis. He couldn’t fathom just how Ignis managed to work around the fate he was once doomed to, especially during a time of darkness- an entire decade where hope was thinner than a fine thread and uncertainty was heavier than the odds of surviving against the daemons that endlessly spawned. What gave his advisor hope during the time will forever be a mystery to Noctis.

    If it weren’t for Ignis, he would not be standing here, alive, happy, and loved. He would not be up here in the Caelum Via, admiring the city, in the welcoming arms of the one he loves the most. He craned his neck to give a lingering kiss to the lips that belonged to the man he’s lucky to even possibly call his. Noctis mumbled, “This is all thanks to you, Iggy.”

    “Come now, my darling,” Ignis whispered against his hair, a bit amused or bashful, “I’m merely fulfilling my role as an advisor.” And Ignis left it at that, eyes wandering throughout the city skyscrapers like he’s thinking. Or was he?

    “For some reason, I think you’ve got more to say,” Noct muttered, grinning.

    “Well, you’re right,” Ignis said with a smirk and took a deep sigh before adding, “I.. simply cannot imagine a life where I would have to live and move on without you.” Ignis’s chest tightened just saying that. So he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. If he sheds a few tears here tonight, so be it. But before he can say anymore, Noctis shushed him.

    Noctis felt the same ache in his own chest and shuffled as he turned around, cup still held in both hands. He tucked his head in the crook of Ignis’s neck, willing away his watery eyes for a few moments. Ignis’s arms protectively wrapped around his shoulders. Warmth surrounded them both like a blanket.

    For several moments, the air was still and comforting. Noct had his nose buried in Ignis’s collar, internally flipping over because his boyfriend was wearing the cologne he got him as a present. Another moment passed until Noctis was sure he wasn’t about to start crying anytime soon. He looked up to Ignis’s beautiful, foliage green eyes and all the golden city lights making them twinkle. Noctis felt Ignis lay a warm gloved palm against his cheek and he let himself be guided into a kiss--

    If only for a split second.

    Noct’s phone rang in his pocket. He sighed against their touching lips and fished it out of his pocket. In the title screen, Prompto’s name appeared.

 

[Be there in a minute]

 

    “Prompto and Gladio, perhaps?” Ignis asked, kissing Noct’s hair.

    “Yep,” Noctis said as he put away his phone and nosed at Ignis’s collar.

 

    There came the chime of an elevator not even a promised minute after receiving the text. Inside the vacated aquarium, a faint light shined and out came Prompto and Gladio, both bundled up in layers and beanies.

    “Heyas!” Prompto chirped galloping in with his camera bouncing along within the lanyard surrounding his neck. He strode past Noct, clapping his best friend on the shoulder and reached the railing, immediately taken by the view, “Wow! You guys weren’t kidding about the scenery!!”

    “Sup,” Gladio said, hands in his coat pockets as he kept an eye on Prompto who was currently figuring out how to mount the railings to take some pictures, “Did you guys know they switched the fireworks launch spot to all the three towers of the Citadel?”

    “All the more reason to pick this place,” Ignis replied, “quite secluded, as well.”

    “I see ya guys also set up our old camping stuff,” Gladio said, eyeing their equipment arranged to the corner where it was set to the corner closest to the citadel. It was Noctis’s idea to bring along their Coleman gear, but sleeping in a tent up here while it just started snowing may be a bad idea.

    “Do we have the meteorite-powered heater?” Noct whispered to Ignis while Gladio joined Prompto.

    “Yes,” Ignis whispered back. Noctis smiled.

    “What’s for dinner?” Prompto called over, his voice breaking. Gladio stifled a laugh and cleared his throat once he felt his own stomach growl and rumble. Ignis told them both to skip dinner because he promised to provide food once they’re up here.

    The king and advisor looked at each other, unwilling to let the other go. But Ignis kissed his boyfriend for the longest second and Noct felt comfortable enough to let Ignis step back and begin setting up the cooking equipment just like old times.

 

   

    “Seriously?” Gladio grumbled, eyeing Noctis and the engagement ring with unamused disbelief, “So you’re telling me that you’re _not_ engaged to Ignis?”

    Prompto squinted and crossed his arms.

    “Nice try, dude, but you’re not foolin’ this guy,” Prompto hummed and sat back, looking absolutely satisfied with a smirk.

    Noctis stuck his tongue out at Prompto and looked down at the ring he was cradling in his palm, eyes tracing along the diamond and sapphire lining that copiously decorated the ring. It was an extravagant but simple design on a gold band designed by Dino and he paid a pretty gil for it. He tucked the ring away in his safest coat pocket.

    “Wait..,” Prompto said in length as he sat back forward, eyes squinting even further, “Dude, are you serious?”

    Noctis didn’t say anything but he gave a sheepish smile. His best friend glared and crossed his arms.

    “Noct, you’ve done me a disappoint,” Prompto huffed and pouted and stared off into the city, “For the longest time I thought you two were already engaged like- what the heck, man?”

    “Prompto,” Gladio elbowed the blonde and for a second Noctis thought his own Shield was finally going to take his side until he continued, “They weren’t even wearing the rings, how could you just assume—“

    “I thought they were the type to keep it a secret I mean..,” Prompto grumbled on.

    “I’m waiting for the right moment,” Noctis muttered, staring at the floor. Then he sighed and looked at the cloudy sky.

    Prompto and Gladio were silent as if waiting for their friend to elaborate on what he meant for ‘the right moment’.

    Snow was still falling and there was no wind. The meteorite powered heater they brought along was doing a fine job at keeping them all comfortable. It was just the soft hum of the heater that filled the silence.

    Noctis then glanced over to his boyfriend, who was delightfully busying himself at the little stove with slow jazz music playing. He wouldn’t be able to hear what they’re talking about. Noct sighed again and buried his face in his hands, groaning, “I really want to make it a special moment.”

    “How about tomorrow?” Gladio suggested and Noctis peeked through his fingers.

    “Yeah, I mean,” Prompto interjected, “It’s gonna be New Year’s Day, so brand new start or something?”

    Noctis resumed hiding in his hands, swaying his head.

    “Sorry to disappoint,” he muttered through his fingers. He felt Prompto and Gladio rubbing his back as if to offer some sort of comfort. Ignis just keeps at it loving him unconditionally for over a decade and here he is, freaking out over what day to propose.

    “It’s fine, I guess,” Prompto sighed in length dejectedly, “Just thought that you already made your move like- _months_ ago. Like.. you two practically behave as if you’re already married or something.” Noctis felt himself shrivel up in shame.

    “Gods, stop rubbing it in,” he grumbled.

    “Ah, leave ‘im alone, Prompto,” Gladio said next to him, “Commitment takes time. Noct’s just taking muuuch, much longer than everyone else.”

    “Stooooooop,” Noctis wailed.

   

    Meanwhile, Ignis was carefully setting up each plate. His new spicy chickatrice curry over rice recipe ought to keep them warm while the snow keeps falling. The mix of vegetables Noctis was willing to eat, he boiled, chopped, and served into the plate while adding seasonings. Satisfied, he switched the little stove off and dusted his hands.

    He picked up the small bell and rang it. The boys looked over upon the sound as Ignis laid the plates out.

    “Ugh!” Prompto spat as he menacingly rubbed his hands together, staring at his plate, “Party in my mouth _and_ my stomach! Thanks, Igster!” He snapped a quick photo using his phone before taking off with his plate.

    “Would definitely warm me up,” Gladio said as he took his and went over to the chest where they keep their drinks.

    “Here’s your’s, darling,” Ignis hummed as he handed Noctis his plate. His boyfriend looked up at him with a knowing smile once he saw the portion of vegetables, all of them being the ones that he doesn’t mind eating. Ignis kissed him in the cheek, aware that the smile was there for him.

    Noctis mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ and Ignis kept a hand resting on the small of the King’s back. “Shall we, Noct?”

 

    Later on, the disposable plates they ate out of were placed in a trash bag and put away for tomorrow. Noctis was looking at Prompto’s photo of their curry dish already posted on social media while listening to the blonde’s funny story.

 

    “And then I didn’t get the joke, but Gladio did,” Prompto continued on with his story. He tried to continue but can’t go a second without fighting a giggle, “He was laughing so hard that he squirted the beer he was drinking _out_ of his nose..!”  

    “Stop— or it- might happen again,” Gladio choked into his bottle and guffawed, “That wasn’t the best part though cuz Prompto here laughed so hard right after, _he_ also squirt beer out of his nose—“

    He was interrupted by Noctis as he suddenly sputtered and threw his head back in a fit of laughter. His laughed until he was reduced to a wheezing man, “Okay now _that_ I can imagine!”

    “Oh Gods!” Ignis chuckled, keeping his own giggles restrained and less hysteric.

    “Ahg, I’m crying-,” Noctis sniffed and swiped at the corner of his eye. He took another deep breath, but after that he resumed in a fit of giggles. At this point, his contagious laughter and pitiful squeak of a gasp soon had everyone else laughing out loud.

    “I suppose it’s my turn to tell a story,” Ignis chuckled as he pushed up at his nonexistent visors. He grunted upon his error and straightened himself.

    “So Noctis was eating an ice cream on our drive back to—”

 

    Prompto’s phone suddenly rang and he jumped, “OOH!! We have a minute!”

    “To be continued then?” Gladio suggested but that fell upon deaf ears.

    “Places, everyone!” Ignis exclaimed upon looking at his phone, “Midnight is less than a minute away!” Everyone looked at one another for half a second, immediately set down their bottles and hurried over to the balcony towards the citadel.

    “Gonna say it,” Noctis blurted. Prompto and Gladio whipped their heads, hearts leaping. Prompto suddenly grabbed Gladio’s arm with a death grip. Although is feet were firmly planted to the ground, Gladio can feel the blonde practically bouncing on his heels.

    “Best New Year celebration ever,” Noct said and the two deflated.

    “And,” he continued as he held Ignis’s hand, lacing their fingers together, “This should go without saying but, it’s finally a goodbye to a whole year of hard work and frustration, even more so all the hidden obstacles we all somehow fought through. We couldn’t have done this without having one another.

    “Especially you, Ignis,” Noctis ended briefly, looking into Ignis’s eyes. Ignis smiled, “I still don’t know exactly how you and the others did it, but I’m here. A-And I want to keep on making it up to you.”

    Prompto’s heart was soaring again as he blindly and frantically fumbled for his camera and turned it on. Breath hitching, he raised the camera as slowly as possible.

    “I love you, Ignis,” Noctis said in a whisper, “So much. Throughout this year, we’ve managed to stay together, no matter the tension and.. the… number of fights we’ve had. I’m saying goodbye to that. I’m also saying goodbye to all the years that I’ve decided to hold back from making.. _the_ decision.”

    Ignis’s smile faltered a little, eyes widening. _Oh Gods,_ his mind screamed and his heart cried. _Could it be?_

    “I hope that for the new year and many more years to come, that we will always stay together,” Noctis swallowed as he stepped back, “B-By making this decision, I hope it will bring us even closer, no matter.. what.. happens.”

    Noctis took both of Ignis’s hands in his and knelt down on one knee. Gladio covered his mouth in shock and Prompto scrambled to take pictures.

   

    “Ignis,” Noctis began, his voice soft, eyes pleading and watery, “Will you marry me?”

    Tears streamed down Ignis’s cheeks and his breaths were shallow. It was silent between them, save for the countdown from Five.. Four.. Three.. Two...

   

    “Yes..!” Ignis cried with a smile, “Yes, Noctis, I will marry you!”

   

    The fireworks launched themselves into the air, lighting up the sky in all the colors imaginable. Whistles and explosions dulled the sounds of Prompto and Gladio cheering and whooping while Noctis immediately surged up, ignoring his own falling tears, throwing his arms around Ignis’s neck and kissed him deeply.

    Ignis embraced Noctis around his chest, tilting his head to the side so that their lips may slot together. Noctis whimpered and snaked his hands down Ignis’s chest and slid them beneath Iggy’s jacket curling his arms around the waist. Ignis took his turn to touch his darling’s face, warm gloved fingers gently gracing over stubble and smooth skin.

    They timidly pull away, breathing softly warm breaths onto each other’s faces. Noctis grinned at the sight of Ignis’s green eyes, sparkling as they reflected every color of the fireworks around them.

    “Happy New Year, Iggy,” Noctis whispered as he took Ignis’s hand and pulled the glove off. He then carefully slid the perfectly sized ring onto his finger, next to the scar that forever reminds him of just how much he’d give for this man in a heartbeat.

    Ignis admired the ring for a moment before pulling Noctis close to a hug. He kissed Noctis’s forehead, whispering back,

    “Happy New Year, Darling.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come reach zelamorre on tumblr!


End file.
